That fateful night
by royal crown of the east
Summary: a princess intends to marry a peasant


Today was a cold evil night. As the sun set I felt the eyes of the dark close in on me, to feed on my lightness and turn me dark. Every night this happens but tonight it is stronger, for my parents have arranged the marriage of the prince of dark and me the princess of light. If my messenger does not come soon surely I will be sucked into the darkness. I wanted to marry the royal messenger, but my request was frowned upon. For the reason that he is a peasant and I'm a princess. Here comes my royal messenger, with his dark brown hair, and those beautiful deep brown eyes that can show affection and hatred within a second. "Greetings, my fair maiden how art thou?" "Fair as usual, now that thee is here! Have you any information from the church?" he's saying something of importance but my brain losses itself in my thoughts of me and him together. "Hello my beautiful." Oh no it's him….the prince of darkness coming to take me away to his evil castle. "Come here!" he kisses me but with so much hate and evil I cannot take it. "Messenger show him the door." Later tonight will be the ceremony of marriage but I will not be there I will be here with _my _ royal messenger. I and my ladies in waiting must get fitted for the ceremony. The three ladies in waiting which of two happen to be my best friends know about tonight, while the other thinks nothing. I being the princess of light will wear an elegant white dress with shoes and a veil to match. The other girls will be wearing dresses of pastel yellow. The royal messenger will have a silver suit to complement his eyes, while the prince shall a night black suit to match his black eyes. The church bells ring suggesting the time is now or never, I and _my_ messenger run towards our carriage that will take us to the church where we shall be wed. As we drive he looks at me with a look of sadness. "My fair maiden the only ring I was to afford is a simple ring made of silver." I took the ring in my hand and looked at it through all angles and found an engraving inside of the ring which said. _To my fair maiden of thou who shall be mine, forever to hold and care, my fair maiden who of thou is beautiful to me and lightens my world. _"No matter what it looks like it will always have the love we share thank you it's beautiful." We arrive at the church where only the messenger's and my friends have come to see our wedding. "I, royal messenger, take you, princess of light, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." "I, princess of light, take you, royal messenger, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." "I now pronounce you prince and princess, you may kiss the princess." He kisses me and the world leaves and it's just me and him forever now and he and I both know that. God don't ever let him let go. "We go back to your ceremony where the prince will be waiting and I must tell you something of high importance." "Ok what must you tell me?" oh god don't say something that you'll regret. "My fair maiden I'm myself a prince, I was a prince. But I was the prince of love and equality, but then my kingdom was burned down and now I work for you as a peasant and with no money to my name." he must be joking! "Are you serious? You were the prince of and equality I read about you're kingdom in many books! I always said to myself I would marry him I mean you someday that's why the priest called you prince he knows!" "Yes its true the priest is the last surviving of my kingdom the rest are dead…my parents left a high fortune to me and my brother but my brother stole the money and left to fend for myself. Do you think if I can prove to your father I'm a prince he'd let us be married legally in his divine church? "I think so do you know how to prove that you are a prince?" "Yes I do but we must go to the castle of darkness. Do you trust me?" "I trust you." We arrive at the castle and already I can feel my inner light shriveling at the sight of it. "Why…why are we here?" "This is my brother's kingdom…or you're soon to be husband if we don't hurry come on!" "What do you need here everything here is dark and evil." "Yes my fair maiden except one thing….my crown with any luck he still has it kept under lock and key." "How is that lucky then? _We_ don't have a key!" "Yes also right _we _don't but _I_ do. Alright here it is let's hope this works!" the key made a weird tired and excited sound when it turned inside that lock. And with a burst of smoke my _prince_ had his crown and now I saw him in his true form. In his silver suit with his dark brown hair, deep brown eyes that could show affection and hate within a second, and for the first time I saw him truly smile. He has beautiful teeth. "come my fair maiden we must hurry now that me and my crown are together once again we can prove to your father that I'm worthy of your hand in marriage." "Yes yes me and you be together forever and no one not even my dad can say no!" we're driving back and now we are in my dad's castle my _prince_ is in the audience and when the priest says "does any think these two should not be wed?" he will stand and my father will see the right one. "Hello beautiful, ready to be _my_ queen?" "No and you can go die if you think I will be _your_ queen!" here comes my father... "Honey where have you been? The prince here has been waiting!" "oh just discovering something….Hot!" _here comes the bride here comes the bride, all dressed in white all dressed in white_ oh that awful music oh well me and _my_ prince will be together soon yes I'm so excited! "Is there anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" there he is he's standing up! "I want to marry the princess of light, instead of the prince of darkness." "Throw this man out of my church never to return!" "No! Let him speak father or I'll leave with him!" "Fine let his stranger speak _for_ his life." "Thank you your highness, I myself am a prince…the most famous of all princes is i. I am the prince of love and equality; I've been living here as a peasant while my brother has become the prince of dark and I have learned the true meaning of life and to prove to you here is _my_ crown." "Well I'll be darned it's the real crown of love and equality! You may have my daughter's hand in marriage for you will treat her with respect and love." Yes yes here he comes picking me up in his arms I lose sight as all my senses fade into one at the sight of his eyes looking into mine. "_We're married my fair maiden for real this time and we can be happy for ever now."_ He whispers softly in my ear.


End file.
